The Legend
by XoXoluvu2XoXo
Summary: Miley finds 2 stones. Can the be the key to distruction? Can Meru help them find out the meaning of this? CROSSOVER! Legend Of Dragoon/Hannah Montana READ SO MUCH BETTER THEN SUMMURY!


_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I DON NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA OR THE LEGEND OF DRAGOONS. ALL I KNOW IS THIS STORY!**

________________________________________________________________

Chapter One

Miley p.o.v

_'God he makes me so mad! I can't even bevlieve I liked him!' _I said as i walked along the beach. _'He says he is not ready to date the so called 'Hannah Montana' again! I hate-.' _Thats when I stoped talking about Jake and saw the light.

"Woah! What is this?" I started to push the sand away. The glowing got brighter each time she brushed sand away. When I finallygot it out it was glowing so much brighter she didn't know what to do. So she just put it in my jacket pocket, it stop right as she did that.

I saw another one that was red, but it wasn't glowing, I thought maybe Jackson would know something about it.

When she got home the red thing started to glow when it got around Jackson.

"Wow, I would have never guessed" I said.

"Guessed what?" He said.

"That something would come to you. HA!" I said but it wasn't every funny.

"So what do you think it is Jackson?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. Call Lilly and Oliver to see if they know anything about it." Jackson

I was in my room talking to Oliver. Man he is so out there. i wounder what is wrong with him. Oh i know, he is just being himself.

"Yes just come over. I already texted Lilly saying to come over. Ok bye." YES! they are coming over!

_ding_

"Thats them. COME IN!" I said.

"Ok so what did you find?" Lilly asked.

I told them how I found it. And when I found it, it started glowing. But didn't know what it was or what it was doing

"Me and Jackson have one. And they both glow to us. It's weird." I said.

"Maybe its a tellaporter! It can like tellaport you anywhere. Try it!" Oliver said.

"Gosh Oliver be serious for once in your life!" Lilly said. She was always good with handling Oliver. I never really understood why, but she just was.

*********************************************************

Meru's p.o.v

"Don't you hate being cooped up in this forest all the time? I mean you only got out of here once or twice." I said annoying Guaraha.

"To tell you the truth I love being in here. It makes me feel safe." Guaraha said

"Safe sucks. When I was traveling with Dart 'n Friends I relized life was to shortn to worry about that kind stuff. So come on lets get out of here!" I said tryinmg to get him into the world.

"Lets not and say we did" GOSH! He always acts like this when I ask him to get out once and a awhile.

I miss traveling with Dart 'n Friends. They always went somewhere new everyday. Thats one of the reasons why I went with them in the first place. Nothing has been the same after the journey. Everyone went their seperete ways, which really sucks. Miranda, Kongol, Hashel, Albert, and I are the only ones that have there dragoon spirits still. Dart gave his back to his dad when they were fighting Melbu Frahama. Why I will never know. We all had the choice to keep it or give it up. We keep them for memories. But lately mine has been going all crazied.

"Guaraha is it good to have a strange feeling?" I asked

"Sometimes, hun. Why?" Guarahaasked.

" I don't know, but-"

"But what?" Guaraha ashked

"My dragoon spirit has been glowing like crazy and i've been getting weirdly strange feelings." I said

Maybe some one found the lost dragoon spirits." he said.

"Do you think so?" I asked

"Maybe."

"Ok, well i'm going to go find out. I well be back as soon as posible. Ok?'' I asked

"Take as long as you need to. I love you" Guaraha said.

I left the forest in a hurry just to find out what was going on. I had no idea where to start looking, so I look where the last fight happen. But I can't know because the stupid idiot person blow the moon up. But no need to get all worked up I will just try finding it with my dragoon spirit and my wingly powers. When I was able to locate the dragoon spirits, it took me to this really weird place. Everything was different. people were out in the water laughing, some where laying on the sand. Others were talking in to this little thing next to their ears.

"This place is very strange. I wonder where I am." I said to myself.

I came across a little kid selling stuff to people.

"Hey little boy what is this place?" I asked him.

"I'm not a little boy my name is Rico! And you have to buy something first before I can answer that" Rico said.

"I'm not here to buy anything,"I said getting out my hammer "now tell me where I am and I won't have to smash you into a million peices!"

"Ok, ok. Gosh, your in Malibu, California," he replied "where did you think you were?"

"I thought I was in Endi-" before i could finish my sentence my dragoon spirit started glowing brighter "I must be close. Um do you know where that direction leads?" I pointed left.

"Yeah to the Stewart's home. Why?" dang this kid is annoying

"I have to go. Bye" i said while running off.

"WAIT! WHY DO YOU NEED TO KNOW?" Rico said

When I reached the house I could not control my spirit. It wanted inside.

"HELLOOOOOO! IS ANYONE HOMEEE?????" I shouted

A soft 'I'm coming' is all I could hear.

"Yes, who are you?" a young girl with brown hair asked.

"I'm Meru. Are you Shanna?" I replied

"Shanna, who the heck is that? I'm Miley." she said.

"Oh my bad there. Um I have a question to ask of you."

"Sure ask away." Miley said

"Have you seen something that looks like this?" I asked showing her my dragoon spirit.

*********************************************************

Miley's p.o.v

"Yeah I have. I was walking along the beach today and I found it. What is it?" I asked knowing it's going to be a stupid reply.

"It's a dragoon spirit. Only people who poses the power of being a dragoon can obtain it. Did it glow for you?" Meru had to tell them what it was but she knew that they would not believe her but it was worth a shot.

"Yeah right. What the heck is a dragoon anyways? and so what if it does glow?" I asked. What does this chick think we are? A bunch of idiots? Well we aint idoits.

"Dragoon's are the spirit of past dragons. And if they glow. That means you are a dragoon." Meru said.

"So that means Miley and Jackson are dragoons?," Oliver said "Thats the most stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"Really now, so does that mean you don't hear yourself talk all the time?" Lilly ask. She had a point there. Oliver always said that most stupidest stuff. And its worse than this girl over here.

"Can you show us what a dragoon is?" Jackson asked.

"Sure, but it has to be outside in order for me to show you" Meru said

"Why go outside? Can't you do it in here?" I asked.

"Not unless you want your home to be distroyed. I sugest we go outside. Ok?" Meru asked.

*Gulp* "Ok." I said kind of frightened.

So we all went outside to see Meru change into this so called 'dragoon'. Which I still think is fake.

"Dragoon up AWWW!" Meru turned in to this thing with wings.

"So is this what a dragoon thing looks like?" asked Jackson

"Yapps" she said

"COOL!" Oliver said.

"So is that all what you have to say?" I asked

"Yes. Thats all." Meru replied

"Kids? Where are you guys? I'm Home!" said Robie Ray

"Oh no its dad!" Jackson said.

"What are you guys going to do?" asked Oliver

"Whats going on out here?" dad asked

"Dad-" I started but I couldn't finish what I was saying. Jackson finished for me

"We have to talk."

*********************************************************

Rico's p.o.v

"Hey, man can I get a refund on this stuff. It's like, not what I paid for." A randon guy said.

"I don't give out refunds. If you don't like it throw it away. I can't help you." I said.

It was almost noon. Jackson should be coming to work. And when he gets here I won't have to deal with all these customers.

"Sir, can I have the time of day?" A young looking woman asked me.

"If I don't tell you right away are you going to threaten me with a huge hammer?" I asked making sure it wasn't the same girl from earlier.

"Um. No. Why would I?" she asked.

"Ok then. Its 11:50 a.m." I told her.

She left right after I told her. I'm still wondering why that one girl wanted to know were she was at. Did she lose her memory or something?

"Oh I forgot to thank you so, Thank you sir." The young woman came back and said.

"No problem." Right as I said that I saw a strange light coming from the Stewart's house. Maybe the girl, form earlier, was looking for them so she could kill them. That means...

"JACKSON YOU BETTER NOT BE DEAD! JACKSON!" I shouted while running.

When I got to the Stewart's house hold no one was dead, but the girl looked like she had wings on her back.

"So your telling me that my kids, mainly Jackson, holds a power called the dragoon spirit and they have to fight?" said Robie Ray

"Yaps thats what i'm telling you" The young girl said. Then she turned back into a human.

"So Meru, where did you come from? You don't look like you are from around here." Lilly said. Wait so her name is Meru. That's a very strange name.

"I'm from a country called Endiness. It's in a different dimensions then this." Meru said

Endiness? That is what she was trying to say when I told her this was Mabilu. Hopeful she knows what planet she is on.

"So can you please tell me what the heck a dragoon spirit is." Robie Ray said. He sounded like he was mad.

" Yeah, you don't have to get all mad about it," Meru said " A dragoon Spririt is the spirit of a dragon. But the dragon can still be alive when you poses it. Dragoons have been around ever since this girl, Rose, Told us about the Dragon Campaign. See Rose had the same dragoon spirit as you." Meru pointed to Miley.

"Me?"

"Yes," Meru answered Miley "See Rose and Dart, your dragoon spirit Jackson, were the two that were lost after their final battle. And since it is glowing to you two, you guys are the next drag-"

Whats going on? What is this hase stuff?

*********************************************************

Lilly's p.o.v

We all got transported into this really weird world. everything was just dirt. No roads, cars, or anything. It's like we had gone back in time to the stone ages!

"Is this were you lived?" I asked Meru.

"Yes. Well not this town. I grow up hidden in a forest in Mille Seseau." she said to me.

"Where is that?" Oliver asked

"Way far away from here." she responded

"Oh thats every imaging." he said.

"Hey it's you!," we all turned around to see Rico hidding behind a post. Meru had some big hammer looking thing out pointing at him

"What are you doing here?" she asked him "And don't give me a bunch of crap!"

"Ok. I snuck over to see if you were going to kill them." Rico said. HA that is a bunch of crap.

"You snuck over to my house to see if she was going to kill us. Great," Jackson said. "Are you insane!?"

"Well i could let you die. Who else was i going to find for the job?"

"Oh i don't know Rico. Just put a sign out saying 'HELP WANTED' then see who comes to get a job"

Jackson and Rico alway fight about the stupidest stuff. so this isn't new.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Me and Miley said at the same time

"Ok. I have no clue how we got here but my guess is the drago-" Meru stoped in mid sentence to check out this guy walking inside his home or whatever.

"Are you ok?" Miley's dad asked.

"I know him. I THINK THATS DART!" she said with excitment

"I thought you said he was dead." Miley said.

"No Rose and Dart's dad is. But he's not," she said "Come on lets see if he is home!"

So we followed Meru to Dart's house.

_*Knock knock*_

"Who is it?" a young voice said.

"Shanna is that you? If so Its me Meru."

"Meru? I'm coming." the young voice said

"Oh my it is you Shanna! How are you?" Meru ask

"I'm good and you? I thought you were in the forest? Are you out again?" Shanna asked

"Well kinda. I found the dragoon peop-" Meru started

"You found Rose's and Zieg's dragoon spirit?" Shanna asked

"Wait I thought you said it was that Dart's guy?" Jackson asked

"Well it is." Meru said. She asked her frind if Dart was home. When Dart came outside he look every strong and young.

"Hey Meru."

"Dart, these to young people," she pointed to Miley and Jackson, "Have found the dragoon spirits." she told them.

When he asked how. Miley told the whole story over. You could tell in her voice that she was annoyed with the whole thing. I don't blame her. From having to keep 'Hannah Montana' a secret, now this. Dang. Dart was now talking to Jackson and teach him how to use the spirit. Thats when it happen. "Miley how are you going to hide this? You have a hard enough time hiding th fact your Hannah Monta-. Opps." I screwed up this time.

"Your Hannah Montana!" Rico said.

"Lilly, how could you do this to me?" Miley asked

"I didn't mean to. Really!" I said.

"Who is Hannah Montana?" Meru asked

"Hannah Montana is the most famous singer's in the world," Rico said "which just now happens to be Miley Stewart."

"Oh. I've never heard of her." Meru said.

"Really? How she is only play on the radio all the time." Oliver said.

"Whats a radio?" asked Meru

Oh my. Is she joking? or is for real?

"Its a thing that you can hear stuff off of." Rico said.

"Never heard of it. Hey Dart does he have the hang of it yet?"

"Yes Meru. I think he is ready."

"Ok then. Miley are you ready to start training?" she asked Miley

"Yeah."

Miley walked over to Dart. He told her how to use the powers.

"Rico, you can't tell anyone she is Hannah Montana. If you do, its going to be the end of her. Never agian will she make another album. And we know how much you like Hannah Montana." I told him hoping it would get across to him.

"Ok. But in order for me not to tell anyone. she has to be in a commerical for me."

"Fine Rico." I said.

When Miley got done with everything she need to do I told her what me and Rico talked about. She said it was fine. Dart told us about Rose and how she was the Black Monster and tried killing a Moon child 19 years ago. He also told us more about the dragoon spirit and how each of them are different. Dart also said there are other people out in his world who has dragoon spirits. Before we left Dart gave us his and Rose's old wepons. He told us that they might come in handy. He also gave Meru the exra money that they won during battles.

"Ok. Thanks Dart Bye," Meru said "Ok lets go see King-"

"Oh we get to go see King Arthur!?" Jackson, like an idiot, asked.

When Oliver said that, Meru just gave him this really confused look.

"Let her talk."

"Thank you, Oliver am I right?" she asked

"Yes"

"Ok. and no we are not going to go se this King Arthur person you speak of," she said "It is King Albert. Come On"

*********************************************************

Jackson's p.o.v

We have been walking forever just to get to someone's house. I think i'm about to die. Someone save me!

"How much longer do we have?" I asked

"About a few more hours then we will be in the town." she said.

"What town is it?" Rico asked

"It's called Bale I believe."

"Oh. Life in Malibu is so much easer." Lilly said. Boy she looks so pretty today.

"How was your life where you lived at?" she asked us. Lilly told her about it. And about what kind of stuff is out. How people dress and talk. And what we do when we get bored. Miley told her about her double life. And it is hard to maintain being a averge.

"Yeah, Miley gets the best of both worlds in her life." Lilly said.

"You get the best of both worlds Chillin it out, take it slow rock out the

show. You get the best of both worlds

Mix it all together and you know

YOU'VE GOT the best of both worlds The best of both worlds" Miley and Oliver sang that song the whole way there. Talk about hating the song.

"Ok. We are now entering Bale." Meru said.

"Wow. So are all the towns in this country look so small?" Oliver ask.

"Yeah pretty much. But Feltz and Deningrad." she said

"Oh." we said

The town look really cool for being old I think the others were thinking that too. We walked to the castle where Meru, just had to threaten the guards to let us in. One of them had to go get the king.

"HEY AL!" Meru said

"Meru what ar-"

Thats when it happen. I glowing green light came from the King.

"WOW," Oliver said "What's this?"

"Is he the next master oh the Jade Dragoon?" Meru asked the King.

"Excuse me Kin-" Oliver started to say.

"Call me Albert" he said.

"Ok then. Albert. What does this mean when we start getting dragoon spirits?" Oliver asked

So King Albert told us what is ment when we all got the dragoon spirits. We have to fight. They all got theirs for different reasons. But they all had to earn them. But why are we getting them? It makes no since.

"Ok so you are saying that we might all get these things?" Rico asked.

"Well not all of you guys. The Blue Sea Dragoon has yet to reconize any of you guys yet. Does anyone have the White-Silver, Golden, or Violet Dragoon spirit yet?" he asked us.

We all looked at each other. We didn't know what it looked like or anything.

"No," Meru said for us "All they have is Dart's, Rose's and yours."

"Ok then," Albert said. "Meru come here for a second.

Albert pulled Meru aside to talk to her. We all waited in front of the castle for her. When she came back she told us we were going to stay in a hotel for the rest of the day. Meru told us she thought we had to much of a day today. We got to the nearest hotel and stayed the rest of the night, just waiting for morning to come.

"Dad, what do you think is going to happen if Rico tells everyone Miley is 'Hannah Montana?" I asked my dad

"Well bud, I guess we just have to deal with it. Just like we had to deal with her telling our hometown she was Hannah." He told me.

I know I get annoyed with Miley and her dubbled life, but it makes her happy. It's something that she can call her own. I guess we just have to get back home if we ever do. But if Rico does anything to hurt my sister he is going to pay. Big time.

The next day I woke up to people laughing and talking.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Who knows but I know its time to wake up." my dad said. So my dad thought it would be funny to pull me off the bed onto the floor.

"Well that woke me up."

"Aw Jackson fell. We are about to leave anyways so it won't matter." Lilly said. Aw Lilly she has always been so sweet to me. Thats why I like her so much.

"Ok are you guy ready to go." Oliver and Meru cam into the room and asked us.

"Yeah, but were are we going?" Lilly asked

"Donau," Meru said "Then we have to Deningrad to see someone, so that means we have to get going right way."

"Ok hold on I need to find my shoes." I told them. I was looking for my shoes all over the place but couldn't find them, but I did find somthing else. "Hey Meru whats this?" I asked her

"Oh that. That is stardust. Its a wishing stone." she told us

"There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home." I said while tapping my feet together. It didn't work. They just looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"Don't mind him. He is crazy. Oh and here are your shoes." Miley said.

So we started walking. It had to of been a few hours since we left. The sun had just started to come up.

"Wow, the sunrise here is really pretty. I love it. Don't you Miley?" Lilly love everything thing that looks pretty and peace full.

"Yeah I do. You can never see something like that in Malibu." she answered

We walked several more hours and finally reached a rest point. We were all worn out from walking. But, of course, Meru was just very jumpy and full of energy.

"Do you ever get tired?" Rico asked her.

"Nope. I am full of energy all the time!" she replied.

Meru then told us we had just a few more hours until we got to where we needed to be. So we traveled when she wanted to stop at some store. So we did. It was a wepon store. She bought us some new clothing so it would make us look like we lived in the country. And we got some items and got are wepons sharpened so we could fight better.

"So now what town are we in?" I asked

"Feltz. And when we go through Barrens we are going to have to fight some stuff." she said.

"What do you mean by stuff?" My dad asked

"Creatures." she said very plainly.

so we got our stuff and was on are way. We entered Barrens and half way through it this Rhino looking thing jumped out at us. We got so freake dout. Until Meru told us what to do. We lisened to her and before you knew it. The thing was dead.

"Not bad for your first time fighting." she told us.

*********************************************************

Oliver's p.o.v

We all thanked her for the complement and then started walking again. I had this song stuck in my head and couldn't get it out for some reason. So I hummed it to myself the whole time we walked _'and he dont need no body around give him a crown he's got a billion bitches so he's the only hound you are the light you are the light baby you are the reason im going crazy'_

"Oliver are you having fun back there?" Jackson asked me. I heard himm but just didnt answered.

"Ok we are here!" Meru said. We entered the town and it was very nice. There was green plants around here too.

"Ok so now what?" I asked.

"We now have to go get fairy tickets you guys wait here and does anyone want to go with me? Or what?" sha asked

"I will go with you." Lilly told her. So they walked away and as a was going to sit down my ipod fell out of my pocket. Miley picked it up and gave it back to me.

"Thanks Miley." I told her.

"No problem you just reminded me I had mine with me to."

We always carry them around so if we get bored we can just listen to them. I went to turn my on. It doesn't work.

"Does yours work? Mine doesn't?" I asked her.

"I was just about to ask you the same question."

So we both just sat there with her dad's hat in front of us and started sing. People must have thought we were doing it for money so they gave us some. We just keep singing until they came back.

"Miley, Oliver. What are you two doing?" Lilly asked us

"These dumb people think they need more money. So they are just giving it to them." Rico answered for us.

So we sang two more songs and then told the people that we had to leave. When we left me and Miley were just laughing at how stupid they were. We boarded the Queen Fairy and went to our cabins. Jackson, Robie Ray, Rico and I were in the same room. Lilly, Miley and Meru were in another. They said it will take about a day and a half to get to the place we needed to get to. I told the guys that i'm going walking. They said ok. I walked around the ship. and saw Miley looking over the edge.

"Don't fall over." I told her as I walked up behind her. But she didn't respond to it. So i kept talking to her until she said something. But never did. I finally I pulled her away from the edge and her eyes where this darkness color. I picked her up and ran back to her cabin.

"Lilly! Meru! Let me in!" I said in panic. They asked me what was wrong I told them it was Miley. Meru said she had never seen anything like this before. The other guys showed up. They over heard me since they were down the hall. They all saw Miley. Meru was doing everything she could do. But nothing work.

*********************************************************

_*BACKFLASH TO THE GAME*_

_'Shh if you want to live' said this young woman said._

_Both the man and woman were quite until the dragon left. _

_'What was that?' the man asked _

_'A dragon' she said_

***********

_'THE RED-EYE DRAGOON SPIRIT AWAKE!' the young woman said again_

_'Dart! Dart it's Shanna. What are you?' Shanna asked _

_'I don't know' Dart said_

_'Who are you and what have you done with Dart?' Shanna asked _

_'I'm Rose and Dart will be just fine.' Rose said_

_'Lavitz do you know what is going on?' Shanna asked_

***********

_'So i'm a dragoon?' Dart asked _

_'Yes. The Red-Eyed dragoon. And i'm the Darkness dragoon' Rose said_

*********************************************************

Oliver's p.o.v

About ten or more minutes later Miley finally awoke.

"I saw it. I saw him."

"Miles who did you see." their dad asked

"Dart and Shanna and Rose and some Lavitz guy."

"Lavitz? Dart talked about him and so did Albert. I think they said he died trying to get something back for Albert. Miley you need to tell me what you saw." Meru said.

Miley told us that she first saw Dart trying to run from a dragon and this girl was talking to him. But it looked like it was her talking to him and then she saw then in some town called Hoax and they were fighting a giant.

"Kongol!" Meru said.

Miley went on with what she saw. She said the person's name was Rose. And she had the same dragoon spirit as Miley.

"Well that didn't happen that long ago. It was about a year. But I wonder why you are seeing this stuff.." Meru trailed off.

Miley was freaking out big time. she was in her dad's arms shaking to death. I sat next to her to try and comfort her. I don' think it work so well.

When everything died down us guys went back to the cabins and they fell asleep. I stayed up hoping Miley was ok. I finally got up to check on her.

I open the door a little to see Miley sitting up in bed. I called her to come here. She did.

"Are you ok?" was the first thing I asked her.

"Yeah. I hope I am. That just really freaked me out." she told me.

"I bet it did. Just being passed out like that and seeing something else. It would be." I said.

"Yeah, but there is something I saw that I didn't tell Meru."

"What. What did you see Miley."

"I saw this this big thing walking around distroying everything in its path. And people flying around that didn't look like dragoons. Wiell not to me." she said. "They were something else. Then this guy laying down on a piece of stone he said 'Rose don't forget me.' And all I could hear was Rose saying 'Zieg' over and over again. Do you think I saw through the same person's eyes?"

She finished and was nearly in tears because she was so scared. I pulled her into a hug were she started to cry a little. I told her everything was going to be ok and that she didnt have anything to worry about.

*********************************************************

Meru's p.o.v

When Miley left with that one boy I was still awake and i followed them outside to the deck. I heard what she told Oliver.

_'The Dragon Campaign!' _I said to myself. She saw the Dragon Campaign! The next morning when everyone got up we went to buy some food to eat. That when I brought up Rose being this thing they call The Black Monster. I told them Rose has been alive for over 11,000 years.

"So what happen 11,000 years ago to make her inmortal until now?" Miley asked.

"Rose fought in the Dragon Campaign," Meru told us "After the Dragon Campaign, the Winglies realized that the Crystal Sphere had been broken, and the soul of the God of Destruction had been released. To prevent the destruction of the world, Rose was given a choker by Charle Frahma to make her immortal."

"So what a God Of Destruction? And The Dragon Campaign?" Lilly asked

"A God Of Destruction is commonly known as a Moon Child," I told them. "The Moon Child's role in life is to destroy all others in its path. And The Dragon Campaign was a war against Dragoon's And Winglies."

"So Rose was the Black Monster," Miley said. "Does this mean I am the new Black Monster. Because if so I can't kill little kids. Or grown kids."

"Miley, your not the next Black Monster." I told her

"Oh," Miley said "And what a wingly?"

"You will see when we get there." I said

The gang of people started talking among each other. I went out to the deck. I remember being on this boat with Dart 'n friends. I throw a book at Albert for coming into my room when I was bored. And going to talk to Kongol and Rose and the rest of them. I really didn't know much about them at that point. But as we moved on with the journy, they turned out to be every great. I just hope Miranda reconizes who I am. If not we have a big problem.

We landed in Furni The Water City. We walked to a place to rent a boat so we can get to the hotel that we were going to stay in for the rest of the day. We all got to the hotel and I told them I was going walking. They said ok thats fine and not to get lost. I told them I wouldn't. I knew where I was going.

I came back and everyone but Robie Ray was asleep.

"Sholdn't you be in bed? Its late." I asked him.

"Shouldn't you? Does you parent's late you stay out late all the time, yet be out for days at a time?" He asked.

"I don't live with my parents. Haven't lived with them in years. So I really don't think it matters." I told him. I hate when people bring up my parents. My dad thinks i'm a bad person for living so young.

"Oh. So who do you live with? Because you don't look a day over 19." he said.

"I live with my fiance. And i'm about to turn 20 this year." I told him.

"Your getting married? You seem a little to young to get married. But mybe this counrty have different rules." he said.

"Yeah Maybe," I said "Well i'm going to bed. Goodnight Robie Ray."

"Goodnight."

When morning can I was mad. Guaraha was in the forest when I went their to see him. I told him I found the new dragoons. He asked me how and I told him I had no clue how. He wants to came by today. So I am.

"Everyone up," I said really loudly "We have to get going right away." Everyone got up. They somehow knew I was upset and didn't really talk to me. They just talked to themselves. We got all packed up and left.

We entered the forest. I told them if they are all quite we won't have to fight anything. But that didn't really go over so well. We fought three Elf looking things and two Bears. Well we got money out of it. Thats all I care about at this point.

"Were are we going?" Jackson asked

"Somewhere." I was very short with the answer I didn't fell like explaining anything at the monent. When we got to the place I had to go I told them not to talk every much. They lisened.

We went into the Forest of Winglies so I could talk to Guaraha. I met up with him in town shopping.

"So are these people the next dragoons?" he asked me pulling me into a hug.

"Yes they are," I said. "So far the Dragoon's are Miley, Jackson and Oliver." I pointed to them.

"Hi." they all said.

"Well we have to go see someone right now sorry," I said "I promise after this journy gets over with I will come straight home."

We left the forest soon after that and right as we got out Lilly asked me what that place was. i told her it was the Forest of Winglies and that I was a Wingly but didn't want to go into great detail with it because there was really nothing to say about it.

We arived in Deningrad about oh say three hours later. When we got there the first thing that happen was another dragoon spirit reconized a menber of the group.

"There it is I ha-," Miranda was looking for her dragoon spirit. But it found someone else then her "Meru? Is that you?"

"Yes and I think you spirit doesn't want you anymore." I said.

*********************************************************

Lilly's p.o.v.

I looked up to see the White-Silver Dragoon spirit in front of me. I'm I a dragoon too? How could this be? What do I do?

"Lilly your a dragoon now." Meru said

"But how? I'm not a fighter! I can't do it!" I said. It's true. I'm not a fighter. So that means I can't fight as a dragoon.

Meru introduced us to Miranda and told us about her. Miranda fought with them after Shanna was incapable of fighting. Then she brought up some Kongol guy. Meru and Miranda started talking about him and the past. Just catching up like old friends do when they haven't been around alot. They talked for a little over and hour and we were finally was able to leave. We stopped by an Item place to buy stuff since we never did that in that water place. We bought our items and put them in the bag. Jackson found another stardust. And of course he just had to say something stupid.

"Maybe this one isn't dead," he said "There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home."

Ha-Ha it didn't work. You could tell in his eyes that he was upset.

"Its ok Jackson, " I started "We are going to get home soon ok? Just hang in there."

He just looked at me and pulled me into a hug. For some reason I didn't mind. But when oliver does that I get mad. Maybe its because Oliver is more so a brother then a friend. Who knows. We followed Meru into a small village surrounded by water. The town was called Rouge. Meru started to get all excited when she saw some really tall guy.

"KONGOL!" Meru said running to him. I guess thats his name.

Meru ran up to him and started talking. We all just waited back here. My guess is we all had the same thought going through our heads. We didn't want to get stepped on by him. Meru brought him to us and we said 'hello' very softly. Meru told us he was the last of his speices. He was a Giganto or something. I think she did say he was a giant.

"Kongol must leave," Kongol said "master needs help."

"Wait, is Hashel hurt?" Meru asked

"No, Hashel's dead," he said. Meru looked like she was about to cry but didn't. "Heartattack. Lastnight."

Kongol showed Meru where he was. We didn't go with her. Miley and Oliver wanted to go see if she was ok. I told them not to she was going to be ok. Meru finally came out with tears down her face. Miley went over to her and hugged her telling her it was going to be ok. I felt kind of bad for her. She was close to him and know he is gone. It's sad.

"So Kongol, what are you goingto do know since Hashel is gone?'' Meru asked.

"Kongol don't know," Kongol said "Who are Meru's new friends?"

Meru told him who we were and why we are here. He seemed shocked that we are the new dragoons. Meru said that he should come with us since he has nobody else. I asked her why and she said he was a dragoon, too. And so was Hashel. Meru went inside to go and get Hashel's dragoon spirit. When she came out the next dragoon spirit was givin'. Robie Ray was the holder of the Violet Dragoon spirit.

"Oh sweet niblets" Miley said.


End file.
